Bonds, Family and Trust
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Arisato twins reunited in Iwatodai to help rid the Dark Hour, Ryonaka hides a secret from her brother about their family's history and her new adopted Sawada family's history. Tsuna does his best to be without his sister, hoping she is okay in Iwatodai
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, sooo i have no clue what i'm doing since a certain someone who i've been talking to alot on FF and DA told me to use my imagination into typing this up. So here's my first fic soo bare with me if i made any mistakes and stuff. i've also changed Minato's and Minako's name since they were always used alot and i decided to name them something else from the character's i played from online gaming. Hope you like it, enjoy~

Pairings: Ryouta/Mitsuru, Ryonaka/Akihiko, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hayato/Haru, Chrome/Hibari, Shinjiro/Suzu(OC) (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable is own by Atlus  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn own by Akira Amano

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ten years has past since Ryouta and Ryonaka Arisato had seen each other. They've been separated since their parents were killed at the Moonlight Bridge in Iwatodai. Ryouto hadn't seen his sister for ten years because she had gotten adopted by Iemitsu and Nana Sawada who lived in Nanimori.

Ryouta thought to himself to start the converstation since it was really quiet between him and his sister…"Hey Ryo-nee, so how was your life with your new family huh?" Ryouta hope to learn to see if she lived a happy life over the past 10 years. "Well its been quite fun, Mama makes delicious food and Tsuna-nii is a good brother but he practically isn't good at most things, and he got bully a lot, but he still acts like a good brother every now and then. Lambo-chan, Ipin-chan and Fuu-kun are silly as ever but tired me out whenever I play with them a lot. Papa is sometime's away but he always come's home and mama would make lots food whenever papa comes home from his work. Other than that, my life has been really good Ryo-nii" Ryonaka smile brightly at her brother.

Ryonaka thought to herself since she couldn't tell Ryouta about the Vongola Family and the whole Mafia business since she doesn't want him to get hurt or get caught up with them like Tsuna did since he is the descendent of Giotto the founder of Vongola. She also didn't want Ryouta to find out the fact that she and Ryouta are descendents of the second generation boss, Vongola Secondo Ricardo, just as Ricardo can wield the Flame Of Wrath, Ryonaka was able to wield Flame Of Wrath with just her bare hands just as her Great Great Grandfather and Xanxus who can wield it aswell. She met Xanxus a couple of times before back when she was 14, a few days before the ring battles that were going about with a battle between Tsuna and his friends back in middle school.

Ryouta was glad that she had lived a good happy life because he wanted what was best for his sister, but knowing that she was happy was good enough for him. As for Ryouta, he had been sent to different orphanages and foster families since then and didn't fit quite well with other kids in his classes because he was always so quiet and kept to himself. In the end the only thing that matter to him now was that he was able to be with his sister again and that he'll be able to protect her if anyone would come to harm her in anyway.

The train conductor said something about a malfunction in the switching system on the train and that the rail's schedule was greatly alter. The twin's thought to themselves thinking that they were gonna be late to getting to the new dorm they were staying in Iwatodai. Ryonaka thought it would be best if the train would get to the station in time since she doesn't know whether her brother is aware of the dark hour or not since she has been experiencing the dark hour for 10 years and not wanting her brother to get hurt or worse killed since Ryouto is the closest blood relative besides her cousin Souji Seta in Tokyo and Nanako Dojima in Inaba. By the time Ryonaka had been thinking to herself , Ryouta was listening to his mp3 player the whole time since the announcement, that they had finally arrived at the station.

**Tick Tock Tick  
Dark Hour 12:00**

'Tch it's the dark hour and from the looks of it, Ryouta is experiencing it for the first time which mean's he hasn't awaken to his persona yet' Ryouta looked at his sister… She had a worried look on her face. "Hey something the matter Ryo-nee?" Ryonaka snapped out of it and smiled "What no its nothing, we should get to the dorm quickly since we're already really late." Her brother agreed and the twin's went on ahead to the dorm.

The twin's finally arrived at the dorm and went inside, when they got in, they heard a little boy and saw that he was wearing black and white outfit strip outfit. The unknown boy spoke looking at Ryouta "You're late, I've been waiting for a long time." The little boy held out a piece of paper in front of Ryouta… "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract, there's nothing to be scared of. It only binds you to accepting the full responsibility for the action you will make. Ryouta saw something written on the paper, "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." There were blank part where he had to sign his name in, Ryouta had sign his name and asked "does my sister has to sign too?" The boy answer "no only you have to sign"

Both Ryouta and Ryonaka had looked at the boy and disappeared out of thin air, suddenly they heard something and heard a voice. "Who's there! How in the world can you two be… Don't tell me… " Suddenly the girl in pink pulls out a gun, Ryouta stand's in front of his sister to protect her from getting hurt, but then another voice was heard. "Wait!" The lights had came back and the other voice from the looks of it came from another girl with red hair, Ryouta blushed at the sight of the second girl who came from downstairs because he had never seen a girl with beauty but then again, Ryouta had a thing for redhead females.

The second girl spoke "I didn't think you two would arrive so late, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo and the other girl is Yukari Takeba." Yukari nodded "Hey I'm Yukari, nice to meet you and who are you guys?" Ryouta Spoke first and introduce himself, "I'm Ryouta Arisato" looked at his sister, "I'm Ryonaka Arisato his twin sister." Yukari spoke to Mitsuru quietly "Is it okay for them to be here?" Mitsuru smiled "We'll see soon enough" She looked at the twins and said "Its getting late, why don't you two head to your rooms and get some sleep, Arisato's" We both looked at her and laughed since its been awhile since anyone called us that, Ryo-Nee began looked at Mitsuru and said "Don't worry about calling us by our last names, just call us by our first names." Mitsuru nodded " Alright then, Ryouta your room is on the second floor last door on the right and Ryonaka your room is on the third floor last door on the right aswell, Yukari take Ryouta to his room and I will escort his sister to her's." Yukari did what she told and went upstairs and parted with Mitsuru and Ryonaka.

"Alright here's your room Ryouta-kun, pretty easy to remember since it's the end of the hallway. By the way on your way here with your sister, did you find anything strange?" Ryouta looked and answered "Nope not really why do you asked?" Yukari sighed "Nothing really, anyway's I better get going but if you have any other questions save them for later okay? Good night." With that Ryouta went inside his room and layed downed in his bed and wonder if his sister was alright and decided to call her on her cellphone. He got his cellphone out and called his sister… "Ciaossu Ryo-nii, don't worry I'm okay, I didn't get hurt on my way to the room, stop worrying about me so much, I'm not a little kid you know" Ryouta smiled "I only worried because we've been separated for a long time, its only natural I would worry about my only sister" Ryonaka laughed at him "I know I know, don't worry, now just get some sleep brother, or do you want to sleep in class since you are always sleeping all the time" Ryouta laughed aswell, both twin's said good night to one another and went to bed.

Ryouta went to bed but his sister didn't, wondering if her family back in Nanimori was okay, worrying about Tsuna-nii is doing okay since he still is abit clumsy, but she believe's he'll be fine with his friends as his guardian's to protect him since he's gonna be Vongola Decimo. I had wonder if Lambo-chan and Ipin-chan will be okay since I won't be able to sing them to sleep most of the times whenever they had nightmares, I know Fuu-kun will be okay since he's a good boy and know's what to do when neither me, Tsuna-nii or Mama aren't home. I hope Mama will be okay, but then again she's always smiling, always made sure what was best for us and make sure we were always happy no matter what had happen. I should stop thinking and get some sleep, worrying about them now won't do me any good. With that, she went to sleep dreaming a peaceful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of Bonds, Family and Trust. This chapter is mostly about the twin's going to school, meeting with Junpei, Mitsuru and Ryouta having a weird fun chat aswell as Ryonaka and Akihiko. Hope you like it.

Pairings: Ryouta/Mitsuru, Ryonaka/Akihiko, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hayato/Haru, Chrome/Hibari, Shinjiro/Suzu(OC) (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable is own by Atlus  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn own by Akira Amano

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Huh… I hear.. Music, but where is it coming from.' Ryouta woke up in a chair sitting in front of a man that had some sort of goblin like feature's, especially since his nose sort of long to make him almost look like a goblin. The man in front of him spoke, "welcome to the Velvet Room, I am Igor, please to make your acquaintance. You are in a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Ryouta then looked at him for a minuted before speaking, "Why am I here… Tell me please?" Igor smiles "Do you remember signing this contract?" Ryouta nodded. "Only those who sign the contract can enter the room but there are exception to those who met the ordeals that may enter the room… You will always be welcome here since it is your fate and destiny, you will require might in the journey you will be going through soon. The only thing I ask is that you take up responsibility on the contract you sign and the choices you make…" Ryouto nodded at Igor. "Hold onto this key, it will allow you to enter the velvet room anytime when you see fit but for now you will have to wait til the time comes… oh but there is one more resident in here but you will see them soon enough in your next few visit's. Until we meet again…"

Everything went white and Ryouta woke up from his dream but notice he was holding the key he got from Igor and wonder if this was really real and happening but the only thing that he could do was wait til he was able to enter and see Igor again about the fate he has been given too. Ryouta heard a knock on his door and went to open it. It was Yukari and his sister Ryonaka all dressed and ready to go to school. "Hey Ryouta, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you and your sister to school today, get ready we'll wait for you downstairs' okay?" Ryouta nodded and thought to himself, 'Hmm I was hoping that I would go to school all together with Mitsuru-senpai instead then with that girl Yukari, but then again she's is a Kirijo, so she probably has lots of things to do, beggars can't be choosers huh…' Ryouta finished getting dress and went downstairs to see his sister and Yukari waiting. Ryo-nee looked at her brother and saw that his tie was messed up abit and uneven. "Ryo-nii your tie is bessed up, here let me fix it for you. You gotta look your best on your first day here since it's the first time in 10 years we've been in school together." Ryouta laughed. "Haha I know, I'm just rushed myself to get down here that's all, don't want to be late to school right?" Ryonaka snorted at his comment and finished his tie. "You always fall asleep in classes, so why start now to go to school early huh." Ryouta poked his sister forehead. "Oh no reason at all Ryo-nee heh."

After they finish talking the Yukari and the twin's made their way to the school and got on the monorail before it left. Yukari then began to speak, "You gotta take the monorail to school, I bet the last school you twin's went to didn't have anything like that did it? I really enjoy taking this way to school because it feels like your gliding over the sea. Our next stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line and from there we walk to school. Did you know the island is a man-made island. They built the school right in the middle of it and there's the school now, Look over there, you can see it now!" Ryo-nii and I looked and saw the school, it look really nice tho I bet if Tsuna-nii and our friends our here, the school will probably have a places get broken and stuff like we did back in Nanimori whenever some of us had gotten in trouble by Hibari-san and disturb his sleep or during classes. Yukari then stopped in front of the school, "well here we are, welcome to Gekkoukan High! Hope you two are gonna enjoy your stay here in Iwatodai. The three began to walk into the school and some students said hey to Yukari, Ryouta thought to himself thinking she was one of those popular girls that her popularity of social status would come first.

"Alright then, you two are okay from here right? The both of you should go see your homeroom teacher first, the faculty office is to your left over there. Do you guys have any questions before I go?" Ryo-nee told Yukari that we would be okay. "Oh yea about last night… don't tell no one about or what you saw, okay?" We both nodded and wave goodbye to Yukari. Ryo-nee then pulled my sleeve jacket and pointed to the board where some students were looking at, "Hey Ryo-nii look over there, we should look for our names on here to see what class we're in." We then began to scan for our names and found it, from the looks of it we're in the same class together and with Yukari too in Classroom 2-F. "Hey sis lets go to the faculty office and see our homeroom teacher."

The twins walked their way to the faculty office and went in and saw a teacher. "Hmm oh you two must be the new transfer students correct? Ryouta Arisato and Ryonaka Arisato… Oh my, Ryouta you seem to have lived a lot of places and Ryonaka you lived in Nanimori for the last 10 years, are you non-related?" Ryonaka spoke and said "We are related, we're twins, brother didn't get adopted like I did, and my adopted parents had let me keep my family's surname after adoption." The teacher nodded, "Oh I see and oh I haven't introduce myself have I? I'm Ms Toriumi, I'll be your homeroom teacher and I teach Omposition. Welcome to our school. What else is there… hmm in 1999... 10 years ago your parents-" Ms Toriumi gasped at the sight that we lost our parents 10 years ago. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy that I didn't have time to read these before hand. But first things first we should go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony is about to begin really soon so lets get a move on."

**Auditorium**

The Principal talked for a long time about doing what's worth doing and what not. Ryouta looked at his sister and saw she was getting sleepy meaning that the speech the Principal was making was going on to long. Then I heard some guys talk to me…. "Hey you're the guy that came to school with Yukari right?" I nodded "Yea what about it?" The other guy looked back and asked. "Do you know if she's got a boyfriend yet or not and the other girl what about her, does she have one or not?" Ryouta then glared at the guy who asked. "I don't know if Yukari has a boyfriend or not, doesn't matter to me.. But the other girl is my sister and you'll have to get through me if you want to try and get your filthy hands on her… Got that?" The other guy and his friend got scared when he glared at them both about asking sister, Ryouta didn't care for Yukari since she wasn't his type and didn't like girls who wore pink.

**Classroom**

"Good morning class, I'm Ms Toriumi, I'll be your homeroom teacher. We've also got 2 new students. You 2 can come in now. This boy is Ryouta Arisato and this girl here is Ryonaka Arisato, their twin's." Everyone in the classroom looked at them and gave their greeting to them. The twin's spoke at the same time in unison… "We are pleased to make your acquaintance, we hope to enjoy our stay here at Gekkou High." Both the twins smiled and laughed because they would always speak at the same time when they were really little. Everyone in the classroom was awed by the fact that they were polite and in a good manner. "Alright you Arisato twin's go have a seat in those 2 empty sets right there." The twin's went ahead to their seats and sat next to one another.

Ryouta and Ryonaka paid attention in class for awhile but Ryonaka notice her brother began to fall asleep and had his headphone's listening to his mp3 player. She decided to listen to the teacher while her brother was taking a nap. "Hey whats up dude's!" Ryonaka began to turn around and see it was the boy with a blue hat talking to her and Ryouta who was still asleep. Ryouta then woke up and looked at what was staring at him and yawned. "Haha you twins look like a dear in headlights." Ryouta then spoke to the other student "Who are you and what do you want?" The other boy looked scared from what Ryouta said. "Whoa whoa hold on now, no need to get all mad now, at least let me introduce myself. I'm Junpei Iori, I moved here back when I was in the 8th grade. I thought check up on you both to make sure you guys weren't freaking out on your first day." Sis and I looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Do we look like we're freaking out to you?" Junpei looked scared abit "Whoa don't have to get like that now." Just then Yukari showed up. "At it again Junpei, is there no reason you hit on any girl especially someone's twin sister with the brother here looking at you making sure you don't pull any fast ones on her." Junpei laughed at Yukari's comment. "Hey I was only being friendly" Yukari sigh "Anyway's who would have thought that we would be in the same homeroom huh?" Ryonaka laughed aswell. "Yeah what a coincidence, took us a surprise" Yukari and Ryonaka smiled at each other. "Hey come on don't forget I'm in the class too. Don't leave me out of the fun. Oh ya I heard you 3 were walking to school together, Ryouta your lucky to walk with 2 cuties in school side by side on each arm huh?" Ryouta smirked. "Pfft what are you talking about, their just girls and I rather not have any guys hitting on my sister on our first day of school." Junpei laughed "Yeah whatever you say man…" Yukari then left saying "Sorry you 2, I gotta go to the archery club for some stuff, so I'll see you 2 back at the dorm?" The twins nodded "Well any way's if you guys have a problem, just tell ol' Junpei about it!" We both stand up and said "Sure whatever man." With that we left the school together and headed on home.

**Dormitory**

"Welcome back you 2, how was your first day of school?" Ryo-nii and I looked at each other and said "It was okay tho brother did fell asleep in class already on his first day." Ryo-nii smiled "Hey whey you gotta sleep you gotta sleep and I'm always tired especially in school" Mitsuru then spoke looking at Ryouta "Ryouta I suggest you do not fall asleep in class unless you want to be punish, now would you?" Ryouta then smirked "Oh what kind of punishment, I shall take any kind of punish from the heir of the Kirijo Company." Mitsuru laughed "Haha… My my aren't you a strange one, I'll let you go off with a hook this time but if I hear you napping in class again, I'll definitely execute you next time." Ryouta started to laugh aswell "I wouldn't dream of ever falling asleep in class ever again, I'll be on my best behavior next time Princess Kirijo." With that the twin's said their goodnights and went to bed early since they were tired out.

**Forth Floor Command Room**

Yukari and Mitsuru were in the Command room with 3 other's and spoke among another to wait for the dark hour to begin. "Chairman do you think they might have the potential?" The Chairman looked at Mitsuru and looked at the monitors. "Well now that the dark hour has begun, from the looks of it, the twin's have retain their human form, now all we do is wait whether or not they have the ability to summon a persona." Yukari then turned around. "But what if they don't join us, I mean I don't like spying on them since we're treating them like guinea pigs." The boy with silver hair looked and told Yukari. "You know it can't be help, we need new members and we need all the help we can get." Then the boy with brown hair wearing a pea coat said "It doesn't matter whether they have the potential or not, it depends whether if they'll join us." Yukari sighed and turned around and gasped. "Huh! Ryouta's sister is awake! Look!." Everyone in the room looked and saw her get up and notice that she was look at the miniature camera. "I think she know's there's a camera there." Just then Ryonaka decided to destroy the camera with the Flame Of Wrath. She summoned up her dying will flame in her bare hands and punched the camera. "Everyone gasped and looked what happen.

Ryonaka then decided to go see what was going on since she sensed that the camera was watching and thought there was one in her brother's room too. She went all the way up to the forth floor and open the 2 large doors. "You know you shouldn't be watching other people sleep, that's invading personal privacy. What's going on, explain now unless you want me to hurt you! Is this about the dark hour and the persona's?" Mitsuru than spoke "How did you know about the dark hour and persona's and how long have you've been aware of the dark hour." Ryonaka explained "I've been aware of the dark hour for 10 years, since the accident from a strange shadow that attacked our family while we were in the car. Is this about wanting new member's for SEES." Everyone was shocked to know that Ryonaka knew a lot. Just then the man with glasses then spoke. "Now now you don't have to glare at us, we were only monitoring whether or not you and your brother has the potential to summon a persona. But do you have a persona?" Ryonaka nodded "Yes, I can summon persona's." The boy in with brown hair in a pea coat then spoke . "Wait what do you mean Persona's? Are you saying can summon more then 1 persona?" She nodded, then the boy with silver hair looked surprised and asked "How is it possible for you to summon more then 1 persona." Ryonaka thought herself and thought it would be best to tell them. "Its because I'm a wild card, I was born with the ability to summon multiple persona's and my brother Ryouta probably can too." Yukari then asked her "Has Ryouta been aware of the dark hour aslong as you have?" Ryonaka shook her head "Nope, he recently been aware of the dark hour when we first arrive here on our way to the dorm." Mitsuru looked at the monitor and wonder , then she looked at his sister. "Tell me, since you have a persona do you have a way to summon your's?" Ryonaka then got and showed her evoker. It was all silver and had a wolf with a giant X mark in the middle of the wolf with words on it saying Vongola.

Mitsuru then looked closely and thought to herself about where she had seen that name before then it hit her. Ryonaka was apart of the Vongola Family and thought it be best if Yukari went to bed since she was getting asleep hoping she would so that she could ask Ryonaka questions. "Yukari, you look tired why don't you go to sleep, we'll finish talking to Ryonaka about SEES." Yukari then agreed and went to her room. Mitsuru then looked at Ryonaka and asked. "Tell me something, are you apart of the Vongola Family?" Ryonaka nodded "Yes I am, the family I was adopted to took me in and raised me and trained me how to fight, before I went to my new home, Papa took me to Italy to introduce me to the 9th Generation Boss and found out the fact I was able to wield the Flame Of Wrath. They also took a DNA test on me checked to see if I was the descendent of Vongola Secondo Ricardo and as it turned out the DNA's turned out to be true that I am his decendent aswell as Ryouta is too. But don't tell Ryouta about the Vongola or about our great great grandfather Ricardo." The boy with silver hair then looked at the girl and asked "What do you mean we can't tell him, doesn't he already know about Vongola and the mafia, wasn't he adopted aswell?" She shook her head "No he wasn't adopted, we've been separated for 10 years, so I don't know why he wasn't adopted, probably because of his personality since he was always quiet and kept to himself since our parents had died." Silver hair boy looked down "Sorry I didn't mean to pry on your past about you and your brother, but why is it that you don't want him to know?" Ryonaka thought it be best if she told them. "Its because my other brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the next boss in line of becoming boss as the 10th Generation Boss for the Vongola family because he too is a descendent, but not from my great great grandfather, but from the one person who founded the Vongola Family, Vongola Primo Giotto and I rather not have Ryouta involved. I've watched Tsuna-nii fight and protected us from harm and made sure we were okay and not get Mama worried too much. I've had my share of fights and I was trained way before Tsuna-nii had find out that he was next in line to take the Vongola Family." Everyone in the room looked at her and agreed to keep this a secret.

Just then before the chairman began to speak Ryonaka asked "Before you speak Chairman, who are these 2 boy's by the way?" The chairman smiled and said "The boy with silver hair is Akihiko Sanada and the this boy over here with the brown here is Shinjiro Aragaki, I hope you get along with them." She smiled "Sure whatever." Akihiko then looked back at Ryonaka "Hey, what was that thing you did to the camera in your room, it looked really cool." She laughed "Oh you mean this" She showed her Flame of Wrath. "This is the Flame of Wrath that I was talking about earlier, only my great great grandfather and Uncle Xanxus is able to wield this, we're the only 3 in the whole world to be able to wield dying will flames with our bare hands." Akihiko then looked confused "What are Dying Will Flames?" She thought to herself thinking how to explain to Akihiko. "Well their sort of a form of energy that's a refine from your own life force. They resonate from your emotions." The other's in the room looked abit confused too, then Akihiko then asked her "Is there a way you can teach me that too, that was a good punch you did on the camera." Ryonaka then laughed at him and Akihiko wonder why she was laughing "Wow you really are the same as him, even from looking at you, you look like Ryohei-sempai, same hair color, eye's and I bet you're a boxer too right?" Akihiko nodded . "How'd you know?" She answered "Well that bandage on the side of your forehead gave it away sort of but then I remember back in my freshman year before coming here for junior year that Gekkoukan High had a match in Nami High. You and Ryohei-senpai had a long match and it was a first tie for you, wasn't since your suppose to be undefeated" Akihiko then remembers the match "Oh ya now I remember, that match was long and I ended up getting a tied with him, he make a good sparing partner if he transfer here." She back at him "Haha he said the same thing, but I doubt he come here, since he has to duty to protect my brother Tsuna-nii because he is Tsuna-nii's Sun Guardian for the family. But I'll give him a call to see if he's free to come over when there's break, I'm sure he wants to train with me since I'm not there to beat him up." Akihiko gives a weird look "You 2 trained together?" She smiled "Yup, almost everyday sometime's, we go on morning run's and spar and such, I would train with the other vongola guardian's too so they don't slack off, you never know when the enemy will attack." Akihiko then nodded and asked "Then how about you and I trained together til he gets here whenever he gets a vacation huh and you have to teach me that move too." She thought to herself. "I doubt I could teach you the Flame of Wrath because its really really rare and Xanxus and I are the only ones alive that can wield it, but I can teach you how to use your persona's ability on whatever element they have and your punch would more effective that way on the shadow." Akihiko agreed "Alright then deal. I think we're done here Chairman we should all go to sleep." Ryonaka got up and said "Night then senpai's, oh ya don't bother fixing the camera in my room, I'll just punch it again." With that, Ryonaka smiled and left aswell as Mitsuru and the Chairman.

Shinjiro then looked at Akihiko and spoke "Hey Aki, you and that girl talked for awhile, what was that about anyway's?" Akihiko looked at him "What do you mean, I mean its training and I gotta get stronger, she's train with her brother Tsuna's guardian so who else would be a good sparing partner." Shinjiro smirked "Pfft yea right, I think you might actually like her because she trained with other boxer's and trained with them that are just like you. You never talked to a girl that long before, especially one you just met." Akihiko blushed "I-I-I-It's not like that Shinji." Shinji laughed at him "Do you think she's cute then?" Akihiko suddenly nodded without noticing that his body moved on his own. Shinji then laughed at him "Haha so you do like her, better be careful then, I bet her brother is gonna keep her away from you if you too train too much, she might get hurt, anyways I'm going to bed night." Akihiko was about to say something but Shinji had closed his door.

**Akihiko's Room**

Akihiko thought to himself and began thinking about what he said before 'Maybe I do think she's cute and her red eye's, there was something about those eye's I really liked, maybe because it's my favorite color. But she does sort of reminded me of Miki when she smiled at me. Sigh I can't go thinking her like a sister, it would be wrong for me too. I guess I gotta wait til I have some free time to train with her.' With that Akihiko when to bed and drifted asleep.

**Ryonaka's Room**

Meanwhile Ryonaka was still awake abit wondering about the boy from earlier, 'Hmm Akihiko Sanada huh, he's strong and he's a lot quieter then Ryohei-senpai. He was really handsome then all of the other boy's back in Nanimori, but asking me to train with him? I wonder why would he want me to train with him, I think he's trying to get past something he couldn't do, I wonder if his past is haunting him, if it is then maybe that's why he wants to train with me, to get stronger and stronger. Whatever it is I'll have to ask him whenever the time is right.' Ryonaka had finally drifted asleep dreaming about her family back in Nanimori, singing to Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta to sleep, dreaming about Mama's home cooking and dreaming about Tsuna running around trying not to get his room destroy by Lambo's toy's… Ryonaka slepted with a smile on her face knowing they'll be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of Bonds, Family and Trust. Akihiko and Ryonaka go out on patrol, he asked her about her reason's to hide her secret from her brother. Ryouta finally gets his persona!

Pairings: Ryouta/Mitsuru, Ryonaka/Akihiko, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hayato/Haru, Chrome/Hibari, Shinjiro/Suzu(OC) (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable is own by Atlus  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn own by Akira Amano

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the first 2 day's of school, the twin's are starting to adjust their new environment. Ryouta had walked around the school with his sister whenever he had the chance, on the way back to their classroom, Ryouta overheard 2 girls talking about a first year student who stopped coming to school just staring at the walls doing nothing all day. Ryouta thought it might had something to that weird case call Apathy Syndrome. He had heard about it before a few times, but never actually seen it in person. Back in class Ms. Toriumi started teaching, telling us to open our textbooks and look at the first novel by Zenzou Kansai but then she had complain that he wasn't his favorite writer and that she rather talk about Utsubo Kubota. He looked over and saw that Junpei wasn't paying attention at all. Suddenly Ms. Toriumi called on Junpei about who was her favorite author. He looked over at me and asked "Psst! Who does she like?" Ryouta looked and answered back. "Its Utsubo Kubota." Junpei told Ms. Toriumi the answer and said he was correct, everyone in the classroom started to whisper about me helping Junpei. Class was over and I decided to get some takoyaki with Ryo-nee before we head back to the dorm.

**Dormitory**

The twin's came back to the dorm and saw Yukari talking to someone. "Oh they're back, welcome back guys" Ryonaka looked and pretended to meet the Chairman for the first time. "Thanks, we just went to get something to eat for abit. Who are you by the way?." Chairman smiled. "I'm Shuji Ikustuki. I'm the Chairman of the board at the school. "Ikutsuki" … Its hard to say isn't it? Which is why I don't introduce myself since it gets me tongue-tied sometimes… I'm sorry about the mix up in the dorm's, however it may take longer before the both of you receive the proper room assignment. Are there any questions you like to ask?" I looked at Ryo-nii and brother asked him. "Nah don't think we have any question's, we're gonna gets some sleep, we're tired out, so we'll be seeing you around Chairman, laters" Ryo-nii and I went upstairs and said good night to each other. Ryonaka went to her room sat on her bed, but then heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Akihiko answered "Its me Akihiko." Ryonaka wonder what he wanted. "Come in its not lock Sanada-senpai." Akihiko came in sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Hey I was wondering if you want to come with me during the dark hour and patrol?" Ryonaka gave a puzzled look. "How come, do you want to see me fight already? I haven't even decided to join either… yet" Akihiko smiled. "Well I wanna see how strong you are and how well you fight." She looked at him and nodded. "Sure, I'm really bored anyway." Akihiko then got up and told her he would wait for her downstairs.

**Outside Somewhere**

Akihiko and Ryonaka were outside walking around the town trying to find a shadow on the loose. Akihiko looked at her and wonder why she would hide a big secret about her adopted family's history aswell as her own family's history. Then he decided to ask her. "Hey can I ask you something?" She nodded "Why is it so important to not let your brother know, if your in the mafia with your other brother Tsunayoshi, wouldn't you be in danger?" Ryonaka then gave a sad look. "I have to keep it a secret from him or who know's what will happen, I don't want him to get hurt from all of it, or worse killed. I've seen my share of sadness and pain. Me and Tsuna-nii even lied to Mama because we were always bandage up most of the time's, especially when we were 14, Tsuna-nii found out he was going to be the next boss, and his home tutor, Reborn lived with us and trained him and even me a little, our friends got involved aswell, even Ryohei-senpai's little sister, tho she doesn't fight, but she uses her Sun flames to heal our wounds whenever we got hurt." Akihiko then looked down at the ground and continue to listen. "It can't be help, tho I'm not one of Tsuna-nii's guardian's, I still have to fight to protect our family no matter what, even I cheated death once 2 years ago. I don't want to be protected if it meant my friends and family got hurt, we have to look out for one of another no matter what trial's we're face with. I can't let Ryouta know about this unless he finds out on his own like Ryohei's sister, Kyoko and another girl Haru. All I can do is wait til he ask's me about it and then I'll tell him everything." Akihiko then looked up and looked at her. "I see, you must have been through

a lot. Sorry if I asked a lot, I just wanted to know so he wouldn't worry, he is your big brother and he's gonna be protective of you." Ryonaka looked at Akihiko smiled at him, then suddenly out of nowhere a shadow attacked them, Ryonaka dodge but Akihiko got hit in the arm and possibly in the rib's too.

**Dormitory**

Yukari, Mitsuru, Shinjiro and the chairman were monitoring Ryouta to see if he'll wake up to a persona like his sister. Mitsuru looked and notice Ryonaka wasn't there and asked "Where is Ryonaka?" Shinjiro then told her "She's out with Aki patrolling around town." Mitsuru gave a weird look "Really, I guess he wants to find out how strong she is, since she's been using persona's for 10 years." Suddenly a transmission came. It was Akihiko "Hey you guys there, your not gonna believe this, this shadow is huge, but I don't have time to talk, its chasing me and Ryonaka. Wanted to let you guys know that we're almost there." Yukari then got up and said "What their bringing it here?" Mitsuru then turned around and looked at the chairman "Chairman, lets suspend the observation now and prepare for battle." With that everyone went downstairs to find Akihiko injured and Ryonaka with only large cut on her sleeve. Mitsuru then spoke "Akihiko are you alright" Akihiko looked up "I'm alright, but get ready to see this shadow, its huge and it'll be here any second." Misturu gave an angry look. "This is no time to joke around !" The Chairman looked at Akihiko. "Is it one of them Akihiko?" Akihiko answered "Yeah but this one isn't ordinary one-." Suddenly a loud noise coming from behind the door. Yukari screamed "Ahhh! You seriously gotta be kinding me! Huh wait Ryonaka where you going?" She turned around "I'm going to wake up my brother, I can't let him get hurt, he still hasn't awaken to his persona!" With that she ran upstairs to her brothers room and Yukari not far behind.

**Second Floor**

"Hey Ryouta wake up! I'm coming in now brother!" Ryouta woke up and fell out of his bed looked up "Huh what's wrong?" Ryonaka then grabbed his arm to get him to stand. "Can't explain now Ryo-nii we have to move now." Yukari then said "Wait, here Ryouta… Use this for protection." Ryouta gave her an odd look wondering why she would have a weapon. Ryouta followed them downstair. "Okay I think we should be safe for now- Takeba can you read me?" It was Mitsuru, Yukari answered back " Y-yes! I hear you!" Ryouta gave Yukari and Ryonaka a weird wondering what was going on. "Be careful! There's more then one enemy! The one we're fighting wasn't the one Akihiko and Ryonaka saw!." Suddenly a loud noise was heard from the back door. "Lets pull back!" Yukari and the twin's ran all the way up to the roof. "Phew I think we're safe now." Then suddenly something was coming up from across the 3 juniors. "What the? It climbed the wall!" Back in the Command Room "There's the Gigantic shadow.. Just what in the world are we dealing with!" Akihiko got up aswell as Shinjiro. "Come on lets go Mitsuru, Shinji, what are we waiting for!" Shinjiro kepted looking at the monitor wondering if Ryouta will summon his persona or his sister. "Hold on Aki, you should move around so much your hurt." Akihiko glared at Shinjiro "We gotta help them, there's no time for this Shinji!" Suddenly the Chairman stopped them from going "Wait! Take a look!" All 3 seniors looked at the monitor.

**Roof**

Back in the roof Yukari was nervous. "O-Oh yeah… I gotta fight, I can do this." Suddenly Ryouta looked and saw that she pulled out a gun and pointed at her forhead "Sigh I can do this…" The shadow then attacked Yukari and she got knocked out and her evoker landed in front of Ryouta's feet. Ryouta suddenly picked it up and saw the little boy he saw earlier 2 days ago when he was asked to sign something. The little boy then showed him what his hand was doing and Ryouta then suddenly got what he meant and decided to point the evoker to his head. Ryonaka watched her brother waiting for him to summon his persona. Then Ryouta spoke "Per…so..na" Suddenly Ryouta pulled the trigger and out came Orpheus. "Thou Art I… And I Am Thou… Orpheus The Master of Strings." A sudden huge pain came to Ryouta, he was grabbing his head with both hands in pain. Ryonaka went to his side to see what was wrong and saw Orpheus started to change into something… Something else came out and looked dark and had the stench of death. The second persona went after the the shadow and started to pummel and ripped it piece by piece. Then the persona started to roar "ROAR!" Orpheus had turn back to normal. Suddenly Yukari had awoke and saw that a shadow was going after her. Another shadow and came out of nowhere aswell and aim for his sister. "Ryouta, go protect Yukari, I'll take care of this one!" Ryouta agreed and got out his sword and went to save Yukari. Ryonaka got out her evoker and summoned her Orpheus, a female one. "Bash now Orpheus!" The female Orpheus struck the shadow and disappeared. Ryouta used his sword and attack the shadow and did little damage and use the evoker to summon his persona. "Bash Orpheus!" The male Orpheus hit the shadow and disappeared. Suddenly Ryouta collapse. Yukari went over to see what was wrong. "Hey! Whats wrong? Are you okay! Answer me!" Ryonaka went to check on her brother. "Don't' worry he's just exhausted, it happens when you summon a persona for the first time. Don't worry about him, he'll be okay." The other's from the command room came to the roof to check on them. Akihiko went to Ryonaka to see if she was hurt or not. "Hey are you okay, your not hurt much are you?" She smiled "Don't worry I'm fine, I just got a scratch from the shadow that attacked us earlier before we came to the dorm. Right now we need to get Ryo-nii to the hosptial. He's gonna be out for a few days since he summoned his persona for the first time." Akihiko looked relieved that she wasn't hurt. The dark hour had ended and Mitsuru call for a ride to take Ryouta to the hospital aswell for Akihiko and Ryonaka. "Shinjiro, carry Ryouta downstairs, a car is waiting for us to take him to the hospital." Then she looked at Akihiko and Ryonaka "You 2 will check in the hospital aswell to check for any other injuries." Ryonaka sighed "But I don't wanna go to the hospital, I hate them." Mitsuru gave a angry look. "You will go, both you and Akihiko need to check if there are any other injuries from that shadow's attack. Now lets go." With that, everyone went to the hospital. Akihiko and Ryonaka didn't say a word since they didn't want to upset Mitsuru by making her more angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of Bonds, Family and Trust. Ryouta finally wakes up and makes a decision to join SEES.

Pairings: Ryouta/Mitsuru, Ryonaka/Akihiko, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hayato/Haru, Chrome/Hibari, Shinjiro/Suzu(OC) (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable is own by Atlus  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn own by Akira Amano

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Velvet Room**

Wha… this is the… "Velvet Room," I think…? You're Igor… right? Igor smiled "Well its nice to see you again. You've became unconscious when you awakened to your "power. It apparently seem's that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. the power you used is call a **Persona**… it's a manifestation of your psyche." Ryouta gave a confused look. "Persona? What do you mean?" Igor laughed. "A Persona is a facet to your personality that surfaces as you react to the external stimuli… You could think of it as a mask that protects you when you face many hardships." Ryouta gave another thought. "So that's what Orpheus is." Ryouta looked back at him. "You must use your Persona's ability and channel your inner strength. That ability evolves when you devolop your bonds, the emotional ties with others. Stronger the bond, stronger the Persona's ability of becoming powerful. Be sure to remember this. Now then I must let you go, time is different here than in your world. Next time we meet, you will be the one to come here on your own. Until we meet again."

**Tatsumi Memorial Hosptial**

Everything turned white and Ryouta began to wake up, he looked around his surrounds to find that he was in the hospital. He heard the door open. "Oh hey your awake, so how do you feel?" It was Yukari, Ryouta got up in sitting position. "How long you been here?" Yukari sat down in a chair next to Ryouta's bed. "Thank goodness your awake, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up… The doctor said he couldn't find anything wrong and said that you were exhausted. But your power is amazing." He looked confused. "What in the world did I do?" Yukari looked at him with a serious face. "It was a shadow and your persona killed it. We're fighting against them. I um… wanted to tell you that… I'm the same as you…" Ryouta didn't understand what she meant. "What are you talking about?" She had a sad look on her face. "Back in 99, my dad died in an explosion when I was little. Mom and I aren't really exactly at good terms… He worked for the Kirijo Company, so I thought I might find something out if I stick around. So to be honest, I had already know about your past, so it didn't seem fair that I know yours and didn't know what mine was. I thought I let you know. We're both second year's so we gotta stick together, I'll let the other's know your awake." Ryouta then stopped Yukari. "Wait, is my sister okay?" Yukari turned around. "Yea don't worry she's fine, she's back at the dorm." Ryouta was relieved that his sister was okay. "Alright then I'll see you later's" With that Yukari went out. Doctor came in to examine him and found nothing wrong with him, told him he can leave anytime. Ryouta left the hospital and back to the dorm, but didn't find his sister in the lounge. So he went upstairs to her room and found her door was open abit, Ryonaka was asleep in her bed. Ryouta went in and put a blanket over and went out to his own room to go to sleep.

**Gekkoukan High**

The twins were stopped by Junpei at the front gates of the school. "Hey, long time no see. How've you been? You were out of school for a long time, did you get a stomach ache or something? Anyway's I got something cool to tell ya. " They gave him a weird look. "What you eat something funky?" Junpei gave them an angry look. "What! No! Actually, well wait, I'm not suppose to tell." Suddenly another familiar voice was heard. "Geez Junpei, I can hear from so far away, can you be any louder?" Junpei laughed at her. "I thought you 3 lived in the same dorm, why come separate." Yukari glared at him. "I left the dorm alittle late. Anyway's I have to talk to them so buh-bye" Junpei gave a sad look. "Whaaaaaaaaat… alright then laters then." Yukari sighed in relief that Junpei was gone. "Hey feeling any better? Afterschool, come to the forth floor, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you." The twins nodded and went to class. Mr. Ono was teaching, talking about mammoths that looked just like elephants but huge. "This is boring subject, I rather talking about the Sengoku era!" Mr. Ono said. "But I'm paid to do this, next up is the Jomon Period? When do the samurai get their day in the sun! Hmm I'll asked a question to one you. Junpei! What style was the houses in the Joman Period called?" Junpei looked at Ryouta and gave him the answer. "It was the Mud Huts" Mr. Ono said he was correct. "That's right, mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and by supporting the roof." The class looked around and whisper about Ryouta being smart. Class went by and ended, the twins went back to the dorm and up to the forth floor.

**Forth Floor Command Room**

Ryouta opened the door and found Ikutsuki-san, Yukari, Mitsuru and 2 unfamiliar students. The Ikutsuki-san look at the twins. "Hello there, why don't both of you sit down. I'm glad to see your up and about Ryouta, I wasn't sure what I do if anything happen to you. There's a reason I asked you to come here, it was because I needed to talk to you. But before that, I thought introduce you these 2, the boy with the silver hair is Akihiko Sanada and the one with brown is Shinjiro Aragaki." Akihiko greeted him. "Hey there." Shinjiro just gave a nod to Ryouta. Iktsuki-san then started to talk. "Would you believe a day consisted more than 24 hours?" Ryouta shook his head and said no. Mitsuru began to talk. "I'm not surprised by your reaction, but you have experienced this truth first hand. Do you remember when you came here during the night? I'm sure you noticed the signs… Everything outside went out, all electronics not working… and coffins everywhere. Did you not feel as if you were in different time…? That is call the **Dark Hour**, a time period hidden between one day and the next." He looked confused at Mitsuru. "I guess its more like something people are aware of." said Ikutsuki. "But the Dark Hour exist and occurs each night at midnight. It will happen every night to come."

Akihiko then started to speak. "Normal people don't realize the Dark Hour since they're all sleeping inside the coffins, but that doesn't what make's the Dark Hour interesting, you saw those thing you fought, we call them **Shadows**. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone who isn't in a coffin. So its our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting doesn't it huh?" Mitsuru glared at Akihiko. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? Both you just got hurt the other day with Ryonaka!" Suddenly Ryouta got up and with an angry look on his face. "Wait what! Ryo-nee you got hurt! Before that shadow climbed up the roof that attacked us!" Ryonaka looked at her brother. "Yea I won't lie to you, Senpai asked me to go patrolling with him around town and then while we were in town we heard a shadow coming and it attacked us, stop worrying I only got a scratch on my arm." Ryouta glared at Akihiko for getting his sister hurt. "Why'd you ask my sister to go with you! she could have gotten killed!" Suddenly Ryouta started to realize something. "Wait a minute, Ryo-nee are you aware of the Dark Hour?" She nodded. "Yes, I've been aware of the Dark Hour since the accident 10 years ago, so I've had my ability to summon persona and I've been trained to learn how to use it If I ever came back home late during the Dark Hour." Ryouta sigh. "So you've been active in the Dark Hour, even back in Nanimori too huh? I see, But don't try getting reckless, I can't have my only sister getting killed." She looked back at him "I'll be fine, I've been trained to fight for over 10 years by Papa and Master Fon. Stop worrying about me or you'll die worrying about me." Ryouta nodded.

Ikutsuki then continued on. "Okay now that we're finish talking about that, we wanted to ask you and your sister since she hadn't decided to join yet til you made your decision. We're the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**, also known as **SEES** for short. On the paper, we're classified as a school club, but in reality, the group is dedicated in taking out the shadows and the Dark Hour. Mitsuru is Leader of the club and the club advisor." Mitsuru then explains the rest. "The shadow's you fought feed on the minds of the victim and becomes a living corpse, also known as Apathy Syndrome. They are responsible for the most incidents on the news." Ryouta got up looked at them. "So by having this meeting you want me and my sister to join your group right and use the persona's to defeat the shadows and rid of the Dark Hour." Everyone looked at him. "Yes that's what we wanted to ask you. Its your decision to join us." Mitsuru said. Ryouta looked at his sister. "Don't worry, I'll join if you join Ryo-nii' She said smiling at him. Ryouta then made his decision. "Alright then I'll join as long my sister isn't put in too much danger, we'll both join." Everyone sigh in relief that he joined. Mitsuru handed him a case with his evoker inside it. "Here is your evoker to use for summoning your persona." Yukari smiled looking at both the twins. "Phew I'm glad you decided to join, welcome aboard." Shinjiro stuck his hands in pocket and looked at them. "Whatever are we done here?" Akihiko then said "Wait we got one more member coming first before we finish. Come downstairs." Everyone went downstairs saw Akihiko went outside and came back inside. "Hurry up with your things." A familiar voice was heard. "Hold your horses, this stuff is freaking heavy." Ryonaka then looked worried finding out that the new member was non other then Junpei. "You gotta be kidding me, this dork as the potential." Yukari nodded in her response. "So that mean's he's staying! What you serious, Junpei you have the potential!" Junpei grinned. "Yup, Akihiko-san found me crying at the store like a baby. He said that it was completely normal for beginners. Like being confused and not remembing anything, did you guys know that?" Ryonaka and Ryouta looked at him. "Nope didn't happen to us at all." Junpei looked at them both. "What really, are you guys sure you ain't hiding the fact you were scared." Ryonaka gave him a serious look. "Junpei… I've been aware of the Dark Hour for 10 years, and I'm not afraid of afraid of stupid shadows and Ryouta is more calm then you crying at the store of being scared of whats going on. The only thing he ain't calm about is worrying about me." Junpei then looked scared. "So then your stronger then all of us?" She looked at him. "Maybe, maybe not, got a problem with that blue cap dork?" Junpei shook his head. "Nope nope nope not at all."

With that done Akihiko started to talk. "Now that we have enough members, we can go there." Ikutsuki walked up to them. "Yes now that we have more members, we can go explore Tartarus. It had been only Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro in the group, but now that number has jump to 7." Junpei then looked at Ikutsuki. "Wait what's that, some kind of toothpaste?" Ryonaka wonder how a person like him was able to have the potential. "Tartarus is a giant tower that only appears in the dark hour, just wait til you see it. Its not hard to miss." Akihiko looked at her with a confused look. "Wait when did you see Tartarus?" She looked back at him. "Oh on my way from the station before me and Ryo-nii arrived here, you have to be blind not to see the tower." Shinjiro got up looked at them. "Anyway we going or what? We should go if your going to show them when the tower transforms." Mitsuru agreed. "Alright but first you guys needs weapons. Ryouta you can use this sword here since you seem to know how to use it. Iori what weapon you'll use?" Junpei wonder and thought what weapon he used. "I'll take a 2 handed katana." Shinjiro went and got the weapons for them. "Wait, Ryo-nee do you have weapon already and a evoker?" Ryouta asked. "Yea I already have one… See?" Ryonaka got her evoker and showed it to her brother and saw that it was different from the other members. It had a wolf on it with a giant X over and a word on it that said Vongola. "How come your evoker looks different from ours?" She looked at him. "This was a gift from a family member in order to protect myself when I lived in Nanimori. After that, she went and brought out her weapon, a scythe, it had long chain around the handles. "Why do you look scared Ryo-nii? This is just one of my favorite weapons." She gave an evil smiled at her brother. "Uhh I don't think I wanna know on who ever trained you, but don't go trying to reap me Ryo-nee." She laughed at him. "Haha don't worry I won't… well not yet… hehehe." Ryouta laughed along with her. "Then I'll better keep an eye out hehehe." Everyone looked at them wondering what was funny about. "Okay is this some twin thing you 2 have or what." Shinjiro said. The twins turned around with a smile on their face, looked at everyone and spoke in unison. "Hehehe ya it's a twin thing alright, just something between us, you guys have nothing to worry about…. Hehehe." Everyone had gave a scared look at them. "Alright then lets head to Tartarus before the dark hour starts" as Mitsuru told them, they all headed out on their way to the tower's location.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of Bonds, Family and Trust. The Four Juniors and 3 Seniors finally explore inside Tartarus.

Pairings: Ryouta/Mitsuru, Ryonaka/Akihiko, Tsuna/Kyoko, Hayato/Haru, Chrome/Hibari, Shinjiro/Suzu(OC) (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable is own by Atlus  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn own by Akira Amano

Battle Scene Done By Achelous

* * *

**Chapter** **5**

The group made their way to the location and found they were at their school, Gekkoukan High. Junpei and Ryouta looked confused, Junpei turned around to the 3 Senpais, "Hey I thought we were going to that Tartarus place, why are we here in front of the school?" Akihiko laughed "Haha just wait until midnight and you'll see."

**Tick Tock Tick  
Dark Hour**

The whole school started to change as the dark hour came, everything around them went dark and green with blood oozing around the area with coffins all over the place. "Whoa, the whole school transformed…" said Ryouta. He always wonder why schools were soo messed up. Ryonaka looked and said, "Wow it looks even cooler up close! We gonna go inside or what?" Junpei gave a weird look. "What do you mean it looks cool up close, are you nuts? That thing looks creepy, why did our school transform?" Mitsuru walked up to the Juniors and explained it to them. "This is Tartarus… the labyrinth that only reveals itself during the Dark Hour." He started to ask Senpai's again. "Why our school tho and into a giant tower!" Mitsuru then said, "Once the Dark Hour Passes, everything will turn back to normal." Junpei looked up at Tartarus again, "So this is the "Nest" you were talking about!… But why'd our school turn into a giant tower!" Mitsuru stayed quiet. "So you don't know either huh?" Said Junpei. Yukari then Spoke up. "I'm sure its complicated…" Akihiko walked up to the others. "Shinji, Mitsuru and I only have gone in to take a peek, this will be the first time we'll be exploring. Exciting isn't it? There's gotta be some clue in there about the Dark Hour." Mitsuru laughed, "Sorry Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm but you won't be accompanying us today." He sighed "I know… You don't have to remind me." Ryonaka laughed alittle. "Sooo he can't go because he injured his ribs right? Does that mean I can't go too?" Mitsuru laughed. "Don't worry you can still go, since your injury is just a scratch, but still needs to heal, but I doubt you won't have a problem fighting since you fought them longer." Ryonaka smiled. "Alright! I can go! Sucks to be you Sanada-senpai." Akihiko looked at her and pouted. "No fair…" Shinjiro looked at Ryonaka and back at Akihiko. "Your injured and you need to heal. The more your rest the faster you heal." Akihiko nodded. Everyone then decided to enter Tartarus.

**Tartarus**

The Juniors then looked around once inside. "Whoa… It's creepy on the outside but cool on the inside." said Junpei. Yukari then looked around and said "Yeah but its kinda creepy in here if you ask me". The twins had a look around, Ryonaka looked around and examined the place. "This place does look really cool." Ryouta looked at her and said to her, "Anything that looks old or unique looks cool to you." She then glared at her brother. "Yeah soo what, I like old unique stuff, you never know what kinda stories they have to tell you hehe." Mitsuru then went up to the juniors and talked to them. "We're only at the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond that doorway on the top of the stairs." Akihiko then said, "First, we'll let you four get a feel of the place, so why don't you guys have a look around." Both the twins looked at each other and nodded and went to look around for a while, Yukari said, "What! By ourselves!" Mitsuru reassured Yukari, "We're not asking you to go very far Yukari and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru looked at the twins, seeing that they were liking the place. Akihiko spoke up once again. "Okay you twins get back here, we need to appoint a leader to make the necessary decisions." Junpei then turned around and was thinking in his head that he should be leader. "What for reals? One of us? Then pick me! Me, me, me!" Akihiko sighed. "Ryonaka I think you should be leader since you've have experience in the dark hour and the shadows." Ryonaka looked at Akihiko then at the others and said. "Nah I think Ryouta should be the leader." Shinji then came up and said. "Why him, he's just experienced the dark hour, and you've been running around in the dark hour for 10 years." She looked at Shinjiro and gave him a small glare. "Yeah but I think it will do Ryouta some good. It'll give him some self confidence and maybe one day he'll find the answer on what he wants to do since he's always quiet and barely says a word to anyone like he did in the past when we were little." Ryouta looked at her. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Well yeah I'm quiet and stuff. I just choose not to be a talkative person, I like to keep to myself; and I do have self confidence… Well sort of… haha." Ryonaka laughed a little. "Then its decided, Ryo-Nii, you're the leader. So do a good job." Ryouta sighed at the decision his sister gave and nodded since there's no use arguing with her once she's made the decision. Akihiko then looked at Yukari and Junpei. "Can you two summon your persona's without any difficulties like the twins can?" Junpei gave a confident look, "Y-yeah, of course I can!" Yukari nodded and said. "I think so." Akihiko spoke up and explained about the shadows that can be defeated with the help of their personas and told them without their personas, they are screwed. Both Junpei and Yukari nodded that they were both aware of the dangers. Akihiko looked at Ryouta. "Well, you ready to go inside, Ryouta?" Ryouta looked at the entrance up the stair's and back at Akihiko. "Alright, then lets go, I'm ready to face whatever ugly shadow mugs are in there!" Just as Ryouta was about to walk to the stairs, he saw a blue door and stared at it for a while. Ryonaka noticed that her brother had noticed the blue door to the "**Velvet Room**." Ryonaka then thought about the Velvet Room. -Wonder what that long nose dwarf man is gonna tell Ryouta… I can't hide the fact I can enter the room too. I'ma have to tell Ryo-Nii some day since we're both "**Wild Card**"users. This is gonna get more complicated then I thought… sigh- Shinjiro saw Ryonaka staring at her brother and then walked up to her. "Something the matter? You seem to be deep in thought for someone who's always cheery." She looked up at Shinjiro and said, "Its nothing, just wondering why he's standing still like some zombie. If he stays like that any longer , I'ma draw on his face hehehe." Shinjiro then gave a small smirked. "You always like that to your brother?" She then gave a small smile. "Yup, even when we were little before our parents died at the accident… Ryo-Nii was always quiet so gotta do something to entertain myself and him." Shinjiro then patted her on the head. "What's that for Senpai?" Said Ryonaka. "Nothing really, you remind me of someone from a long time ago; and you still act like a little kid that's all." She pouted at him. "I don't always act like a kid, its just who I am hehe." Shinjiro then went back to where he was standing before looking at Ryouta wondering if he was coming out of the trance like state soon.

**Velvet Room**

In the Velvet Room, Ryouta looked around and saw Igor in front of him again and started to speak to him. "Ahh…I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettable, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. So that is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power. " Ryouta then spoke up to Igor . "The nature of my power? What do you mean?" Igor laughed a bit. "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… its empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Persona and summon them as needed like the other one and when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of the possibilities before you. Though there may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce, but please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you, but first things first. Do you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room..?" Ryouta looked at Igor and nodded. Then Ryouta turned his head and saw one of the doors near Igor open. A girl came out dressed in strange blue clothes with short hair . She then spoke "I am Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you…" She smiled at Ryouta after greeting him. "My assistant will aid you as well." Ryouta then spoke up, "Who is the other one that can summon multiple Persona's like me?" Igor looked away and said, "You will find out in due time. Until then…Farewell." Everything then went dark and Ryouta saw the Velvet Room door in front of him 'til Yukari spoke up. "Hey, you alright?" Junpei asked as well. "Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie." Ryouta then looked confused and said "I saw this door and opened it and…" Yukari looked confused on what Ryouta was speaking about, "Huh? What door…?" Junpei gave the same look to him as well, "…Uh, I don't see any door." Ryouta then noticed that they couldn't see the door. "Dude, your supposed to be our leader" said Junpei, "Get your head in the game! Don't worry man, I got your cover when you need it!" Yukari then went up to where his sister was and said, "Come on, lets go." Ryonaka nodded, looked at her brother , who agreed to move on as well. So the four juniors went up the stairs and entered Tartarus.

**Tartarus  
Floor 01**

"So, this is it, huh…?" said Junpei. As they looked onward, they could see they were in a dark hallway and noticed it branched off into other passages. "Hope we don't get lost in here" said Yukari. Suddenly a voice was heard "Can you all here me?" "Woah!" jumped Junpei in a startled way. "Calm down, it just Mitsuru senpai, you scaredy cat" said Ryonaka. "I wasn't scared!" exclaimed Junpei. "Sure you weren't…" said Yukari in sarcastic tone. "I will be providing audio back for you all" explained Mitsuru. "So you can see us in here from out there?" Junpei said, a bit confused. "It's my persona's ability. I would have joined you but the inside of Tartarus changes from day to day. Making outside support imperative. Based on your position you should run into enemies soon. They shouldn't be too tough, but be on guard nonetheless." "Ok!" said everyone. They continued their exploration of Tartarus. "Wonder where these enemies are" said Ryouta. "I don't know, but I hope they aren't too strong" said Yukari. "No worries, Junpei will protect you!" said an over zealous Junpei. " Yea, but who will protect you?" laughed Yukari. As they rounded the corner at the end of the hallway they noticed something moving a little far up. "Watch out! I detect a shadow in front of you. Attack it first!" said Mitsuru. All four of them ran in and encircled the shadow. "So who wants to go first?" said Ryouta. "Me! Me! Me!" Shouted Ryonaka. She put the evoker to her head and shouted "Orpheus!" Orpheus appeared and used Agi on the enemy, knocking it down. Ryonaka ran up and sliced the shadow with her scythe "Ha!" finishing it off. "She makes it look easy…" said Yukari, who looked a bit shocked. "Good job Ryonaka" said Mitsuru. "I still detect two groups of shadows in this floor, find and eliminate them." "Got it!" said Ryouta. "Lets go everyone."

As they continued their search Junpei was looking excited. -Next group will be all mine!- thought Junpei. They made their way through the floor and winding through all the corridors, Tartarus had. Suddenly they spotted one of the groups Mitsuru had detected. "This one is all mine!" shouted Junpei. He ahead and lunged at the enemy with his sword, not noticing it was two shadows and not one. The shadow dodged at the last moment, making Junpei's attack ineffective. The shadows saw an opportunity to attack and they both hit Junpei. "Ugh!" he shouted as he fell to the floor. "He's too reckless!" shouted Yukari. "She put the evoker to her head, and managed to pull the trigger with some hesitation. "Io!" she shouted. Io emerged and used Dia on Junpei, healing his wounds. "Thanks.." he said as he got back on his feet. Ryouta and Ryonaka both attacked one of the enemies taking it down and finishing it off. Junepei now back on his feet put the evoker to his head and pulled the trigger. Hermes appeared and Cleaved the remaining enemy, wounding it badly. "I will finish it off!" Yukari pulled the trigger, not so hesitant this time, and Io reemerged and used Garu on the wounded enemy, killing it off. "We did it!" said Junpei. "DUMBASS!" Yukari shouted and hit Junpei on the head. "Why did run off ahead of us, you almost got yourself killed!" Yukari said now angry. "Watch out everyone!" Misturu said. Ryouta turned around and saw that the other group of enemies Mitsuru had detected were now behind them. "No time for talk everyone, we have company" Junpei got back up, who had fallen from Yukari's hit to his head, and saw there was four enemies this time. "Oh, crap…" he said. Suddenly Mitsura voice was heard "Remember everyone, all shadows have a weakness! Find it and take them down!" Ryouta stood his ground and remembered that Ryonaka had used Agi on a shadow before and it was knocked out afterwards. "I know their weakness!" he shouted. "Ryo-nii! Use Agi on the two shadows on the left and I will do the same on ones on the right!" Ryonaka nodded and the two siblings summoned their persona's. Two Orpheus' appeared one male and one female, they proceeded to use their attack on the enemies. All four shadows fell to the floor. "Here's our chance!" shouted Junpei. The four ran in and in flurry of attacks took down every single one of the shadows. "Phew! I thought we were done for" said Junpei, wiping the sweat off his face. "Yea, Ryouta's plan worked perfectly" said Yukari. Ryonaka looked at her brother and smiled at him. He looked back and smiled as well. "Great job everyone" Mitsuru voice was heard again. "I don't detect anymore enemies in that floor. That's it for now, make your way back to us and regroup."

**Tartarus Entrance**

The team now tired worked there way back to the entrance. Now back at the entrance the team was confronted by Mitsuru. "Welcome back" she said with a big smile on her face. "So how was it?" she asked Ryouta. "No problem" He said smiling. "I see…that's good" said Misturu. "I didn't know we were this powerful" Junpei said, "But damn I'm beat." "That's cause you were bouncing around like a little kid" explained Yukari. "You look tired too, Yuka-Tan" said Junpei. "I still catching my breath actually…" said Yukari. "So am I" said Ryouta. "You guy's just need more practice when fighting in the dark hour." said Ryonaka." That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily" explained Misturu "Don't worry, you will adapt. I'm surprised though, you all did much better than expected." "You can thank our leader for that" said Ryonaka as she pointed to her brother. Shinjiro then walked up to four juniors. "Well aren't you a little miss happy priss. Got that much confidence in your brother don't ya, huh?" Ryonaka looked back at Shinjiro "Of course I do hehe." "At any rate good job everyone" said Akihiko who was leaning against a wall; "Why don't we all head back to the dorms, and call it a night?" "Hurray! Sleep time!" Ryonaka shouted. The group left Tartarus and made their way back to the dorms.


End file.
